Sporting equipment, particularly in sports where padding is worn on the body such as hockey or football, tends to become wet or damp with the sweat of the players wearing the equipment. In time, such sporting equipment will have a tendency to smell bad, and if left in a sports bag for too long while it is wet or damp, it may be ruined by mold or mildew. Accordingly, such sporting equipment, particularly the various pads for the shoulders, knees, elbows etc., must be laid out to dry between uses. In addition to creating a mess in the player's home, as smelly, damp sporting equipment is set out to dry in whatever space is available, there is a substantial risk that individual pads can be separated from the rest of the equipment and misplaced. Racks that are known in the art for drying and organizing such sporting equipment are rather limited and of a fixed size. These prior art racks cannot be expanded or modified to make the best use out of the available storage space and, moreover, cannot be customized to accommodate the different sizes of the equipment used as young players get older and larger or change from one sport to another.
As such, a need exists for a product that provides a place to conveniently dry and organize sporting equipment, yet can be customized to accommodate the available area for storage as well as sports equipment of different sizes and types. As such, one or more embodiments of present invention are hereby presented.